leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS248
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン X |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon X |image=PS248.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=248 |location=Lilycove Museum Lilycove Inn Seafloor Cavern |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XI }} / or Prowess of the Jewels (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン X VS Kyogre & Groudon X or 宝珠の魔力 Power of the Jewels) is the 248th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Brawly's Hariyama continues to battle Blaise's at the Lilycove Museum. Meanwhile at the Lilycove Inn, Roxanne sees the blast from Brawly's attacks and realizes he must be getting the upper hand. tells Roxanne to pay attention, and has her leap at Roxanne's . Cradily uses its tentacles to tie Ninetales down, preventing it from moving. Roxanne figures out that Courtney is trying to lift the set on ; a plan Courtney agrees to. Though Ninetales attacks Cradily, it regains strength quickly by using to root itself to the earth through the floor of the inn and absorb energy. A sudden rattling noise startles the two, and makes Roxanne realize that there might still be people hiding inside the inn. Courtney melts down the door to reveal a programmer, graphic designer, and game designer who are still stuck inside the building. Courtney threatens to use the same mix of acid and Berry Juice on the three people that she used to melt the door. Roxanne, unable to act, is forced to see Nosepass defeated by Ninetales, lifting the Block on Groudon in the process. Deep inside the Seafloor Cavern, and Groudon continue moving about whilst being controlled by the Red and Blue Orbs. Maxie and Archie approach and and introduce themselves. Immediately, both parties send out their Pokémon to battle against one another. After managing to hold down Maxie's and Archie's , Ruby and Sapphire's other Pokémon charge at the villains, only to be knocked back by the power of the Red and Blue Orbs. The two quickly realize that the opponents they are facing are the leaders of the two teams they have faced during their adventure previously. Upon figuring this out, Sapphire and Ruby realize that the gems in their hands are what's allowing them to control Groudon and Kyogre. Sapphire notes that even though they are clearly fighting in a Double Battle, their opponents aren't fighting together nor seem like they are even aware that the other one is there. Ruby decides that if their opponents aren't fighting together, then it'd be best for him and Sapphire to work together to gain an advantage. Ruby and Sapphire send their Pokémon and have them work together by complementing their strengths and weaknesses. Archie and Maxie refuse to give up, and retaliate with a powerful attack that manages to defeat Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon. Ruby also refuses to give up and sends out to attack the foes with . Now in her Snowy Form, Popo uses a powerful to defeat Archie and Maxie. As Maxie and Archie stand, motionless, Ruby wonders if he overdid it, but quickly shrugs it off and goes to take the Red and Blue Orbs. Ruby tries to remove the gems from the Leaders' hands, but he finds that they have become attached to Archie and Maxie's hands, preventing him from taking them off. Outside, the old couple sense that something has gone wrong. They quickly realize that Maxie and Archie, the ones who sought out to control the ancient Pokémon, have now become slaves to their power. Back at the Seafloor Cavern, Ruby and Sapphire watch in horror as the Red and Blue Orbs quickly recede in Maxie and Archie's hands. The patterns on Groudon and Kyogre's bodies glow on Maxie and Archie's hands as they grin evilly. Major events * Brawly defeats Blaise. * Roxanne battles against and loses, freeing in the process. * and battle Maxie and Archie. * The Red and Blue Orbs possess Maxie and Archie. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Archie * Maxie * Blaise/ (fantasy) * / * Programmer * Graphic designer * Game designer * Old couple Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * (Phado/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Roxanne's) * ( ) * (Archie's) * (Maxie's) * (Blaise's; ×2) * ( 's) * (Old couple's; ×2) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Petalburg Woods is called Petalburg Forest. * In the Chuang Yi version, the move is incorrectly translated as . * In the VIZ Media version, there is faded Japanese text still visible beneath the English translated dialogue on page 168. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon X - Sức mạnh của bảo ngọc }} de:Kapitel 248 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS248 it:LGA248 zh:PS248